Unified Llamaism
What is Llamaism? Llamaism is a religion created in Yorktown and Michigan. It was created on August 1, 2017. Llamaism is the worship of Llamas. Llamas are supposed to be sacred and the best animal in the whole earth. (Which they are) The Rules of Llamaism With Llamaism there comes rules. Here are some rules 1.) Do not eat wheat 2.) Do not eat chicken 3.) Do not hurt the Pope How to worship Llamaism If you worship Llamaism I encourage you to build Llama churches here are some names you can Name them 1.) St. Jonathin Church 2.) Cusco I Church 3.) Cusco II Church 4.) Cusco III Church 5.) Lumi I Church Llamaism Cities The Capital of Llamaism is New Bellingham it is in the ruins of Bellingham. Bellingham is home to the Llama Palace were the Pope and royal family lives. Bellingham is where the Great Cusco and the other Llamas were found. It is currently under construction to be completely revamped for the uses of Unified Llamaism and global communication between the other branches of Llamaism. Cusco Dynasty The Great Enlightening The Cusco Dynasty started when DDime found (stole) a Llama from the town Bellingham, this Llama was named Cusco and that is when Llamaism started and when the Cusco Dynasty started soon after this, they had a trail of people that were following DDime. A player named TheOverlord01 was shooting arrows and people told him to watch the llama then he shot the arrow straight at Cusco causing him to be assassinated only a few chunks away from the town Anticosti. The next pope came right after Cusco named Cusco II then Cusco II retired in Anticosti and lived out the rest of his days, later Llamaism had no pope and just focused on the distribution of Llamas to bring people into their beliefs. Noki The next pope was a pope named Noki. He was found near a lake that is now called Lake Noki and was taking back to Yorktown. He would serve as pope until his assassination by an unknown player (thought to be Endersgames but there is 0 proof) Noki's death was sad because it was the first llama in Yorktown. The next pope was named Casper it was a baby llama and was said to be the reincarnation of Noki but that pope died as a child from drowning. Then Llamaism didn't have a pope for another while. Journey LoganCreeper50 wanted another Llama pope, PolkadotBlueBear said he could sell him a Llama so LoganCreeper50 took that opportunity and took it back to Yorktown, he was pope until... Split With the new Pope named Llama, a player named DDime said he was not in the Cusco bloodline so Llamaism split into, Midwest Llamaism, Northeast Llamaism, and Northwest Llamaism. Midwest Llamaism declared a crusade against Northwest Llamaism. To unify Llamaism, Northwest Llamaism needed to take the same Ideologies as Ancient Llamaism. So then Northwest Llamaism and Midwest Llamaism unified but Northeast Llamaism stayed apart and later collapsed. Unification After a hard-fought crusade between all Llamaists they decided that the bloodshed was not worth it, both Popes of the different religions came together and decided on a peace treaty. Northwest Llamaisms bloodline would be intermixed with the royal Cusco bloodline and create a new Dynasty The Cusco Dynasty. Bell Dynasty The Election The Cusco bloodline failed to produce a new heir for the popedom and so the bloodline ceased to exist with the small exceptions of Cusco the Second and Soone that were siblings and could not produce offspring a new bloodline had to take the place of the royal popedom. The worshipping player Llamaists set up an election for the separate llama representatives for their dynasty and had a democratic election to see who would take control next. The Bell Dynasty won with Isabella of Kingsgate, she swiftly took control and ended the crusade with the Inca Llamaists. Isabella's Ambitions Isabella then went on to try and unify the separate branches into one form of Llamaism with her as pope all attempts to diplomatically unify failed and so the crusade against the Islamaists had to begin, they refused all beliefs of Llamaism as a whole and were tragically misinformed about the mighty Cusco. The Islamaists surrendered right away and were completely destroyed no longer having any believers, sadly this was the last few acts Isabella had done before - The Betrayal Two Canadian citizen names of which we do not speak of, massacred all of Kingsgate's Llamas slaughtering Soone, Isabella and the heir to the popedom. They claimed to have wanted their own bloodline on the throne and so slaughtered all existing Creole & Hispanic Llamas. Which in turn made Unified Llamaism once again having to do an emergency election of a new bloodline. Calor Dynasty The Second Llama Plague First started in Venice with the anger from the great Cusco himself Llamas are getting wiped out from town to town, the disease spread from Venice to the British Isles and is continuing to spread quickly through all of Europe. It later disappeared before reaching Germany and Spain. Inca Llamaism Falls With the return of Cusco II, the Unified Llamaists once again set their sights on the Inca's and quickly found out that they have fallen and completely disappeared from the server the only remanent that is left of them is their old empire of Inca. Sacred Llama Text Creation In the beginning, there was nothing but end particles crashing into one another until suddenly a light started to fade all the darkness into the corners of the world and in that light came The Golden Shovel. The Golden Shovel cleansed the air of darkness he made the lands that our nations are on, he made the caverns that the creepers creep in, he made the oceans where the squids swim. Finally, he made all of the kind, all animals, Pigs, Sheep, Cows, Bats, Parrots, Wolfs and much more that wondered the world in peace. The Shovel noticed something so horrific he didn't know what to do he witnessed something breaking the world. He saw the first player cutting down a tree and making a crafting table The Shovel did all he could think to do to combat this thing he made the mobs. Creepers, Skeletons Zombies! The Player evolved to means of stopping them, it made weaponry to combat the monsters. The Golden Shovel gave up and players plagued the world. He watched as they built empires and fought each other ruining the terrain he worked hard on, one day as the shovel was sitting above the cloud level watching the players team up on a communist nation he struck down a lightning bolt in anger and hit a Llama named Cusco that was being guided to a city called Anticosti, the players blamed one of their own for causing the incident the shovel felt great regret for killing something he created so he took a rib from the Llamas corpse and created a new Llama in Cusco's image named Cusco II, Cusco II then lived in Anticosti having a nice quiet life. Yet one side effect of using Cusco's rib for revival was that the bloodline would seem to be sacred to some players and they thought all Llamas were almighty beings, needed to be protected and worshipped. Article 1 The Llama Crusades Llamaism had a problem and spilt into Midwest Llamaism, and Northwest Llamaism. They started a crusade to see who would be the better Llamaist Religion. The Great Massacre At one of the Llama churches, a person committed an act of murder on some holy Llamas The Second Llama Crusades Llamaism has once again split between Northwest and Midwest on 12/29/2017, this time Northwest Llamaism keeps the name of Unified Llamaism because they do not recognize Midwest Llamaism as a real religion but yet they declare a crusade against it. The Third Llama Crusades Unified Llamaism was strong and had spread throughout the world, but then someone with new ideas and new plans came along and declared himself the pope. A player pope is unheard of this made a lot of Llamaists upset but some went with him and declared themselves Inca Llamaists. The Islama Question A player known by DJMinorMC joined Unified Llamaism but shortly after separated and created Islamaism, Unified Llamaism didn't have any problem until the player got extremely toxic and made a nation that the Llamaists did not agree with. Article 2 The New Bloodline Isabella was elected the new pope after the Cusco bloodline failed at making a new heir for the popedom, Isabella resided in the town of Kingsgate and lived a happy life amongst her fellow Llamas. The Kingsgate Massacre Two Californians who we do not speak of slaughtered the Llamas of Kingsgate and with that completely made Creole, Hispanic, and Trans-Bellingham Llamas extinct, nearly killing the Cusco bloodline having only one known survivor of Cusco II. This made Cusco very mad and so the Second Llama Plague started in the name of the Cusco bloodline! Second Llama Plague The Llama Plague had once destroyed Europe and Africa's Llama population the regions have now been repopulated and filled with fellow believers of Cusco, but sadly another epidemic happened and Llamas started to disappear all across Western Europe starting in the Venice. A month later and most Llamas were killed in France, Italy and Great Britain, luckily German Llamaists were notified of this plague and they protected their Llamas stopping the plague from spreading into Eastern Europe. Article 3 California's Compensation ''' The anarchists who murdered all of the Llamas in Kingsgate were punished and later kicked from California. A crusade was to continue against one specific person involved named PandaPats, he continued to murder Llamas and it went back and forth with the murdering of Llamas and grand warfare continuing until the government stepped in and decided it was not good to see Canadians fighting over Llamas and demanded a peace treaty be signed. '''End of the California Crusade After many failed hours of negotiations, the government had stepped away and warned us if we continued it would be bad for the community. Two generals which were fighting and the ones who were most affected by the Kingsgate Massacre went into a voice channel and discussed peace terms and eventually they came to an agreement and the Crusade officially ended a week later. Article 4 Terra Nova Category:Religion Category:Religions Category:Llamaism